


Брок не злой, но все же совершенно безумный

by Alissara, Greenmusik, remontada



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brock Rumlow is an Absolute Shit, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Dubious Morality, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Medical Attention, Not Author Perspective, Not Steve Friendly, One-Sided Attraction, POV Brock Rumlow, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, do not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alissara/pseuds/Alissara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: По крайней мере этот грёбаный щит Брок взял. И уже планировал, как использует его в бою против Роджерса. Он его просрёт, он, скорее всего, просрёт вообще всё, но будь оно проклято: разве увидеть, как перекосит Роджерса, не стоит того?
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Tony Stark, Brock Rumlow/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	Брок не злой, но все же совершенно безумный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Which Brock Isn't Quite So Evil, But Still Completely Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586546) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



  
  
Гидра была из тех организаций, где даже посвящённые не знают всего. Это было одним из условий выживания. Тем не менее, Брок продержался достаточно долго, чтобы выяснить больше, чем полагается простому агенту на побегушках. И после падения Пирса (вот за это, блядь, спасибо) использовал эти знания, чтобы добыть припасы и оружие и найти, где перекантоваться. Что там в итоге с Гидрой, его интересовало крайне мало. Он лучше оставит её в прошлом и уйдёт на вольные хлеба, чем снова будет следовать приказам идиотов, которые явно не справились с ситуацией.  
  
Они с Джеком Роллинсом — этот чёртов упрямый ублюдок продержался достаточно, чтобы вытащить жалкую задницу Брока из-под обломков, — прыгали с объекта на объект Гидры, разграбляя всё, до чего могли дотянуться. Да, следует признать, иногда кое-где нарушали закон, но лишь потому, что заскучали без дела, да и медицинские счета Брока были не то чтоб грошовыми. Есть у подпольных врачей пунктик: не прощают, если задержишь оплату.  
  
С трудом выбравшись из Лагоса, они решили на некоторое время залечь на дно. А заодно сменить климат на более прохладный — жаркий воздух пёк Брока как адское пламя. И не только он. Вообще всё. Да, ожоги затянулись и зарубцевались, но у Брока всё ещё было ощущение, будто жар выкипает сквозь них. Он просто ненавидел эти шрамы. А те постоянно напоминали ему о том, насколько у него теперь косая морда.  
  
Когда накрыло предупреждением о нарушении периметра бункера "Гидры" в Сибири, они знали, что следует торопиться. Был шанс, что это лишь отголоски падения великой стены, но они слышали и о взрыве во время подписания Соглашений, и об охоте на Зимнего солдата, результатом которой стал раскол Мстителей. Сибирский бункер десятилетиями использовали для обучения и программирования, пока Александр Пирс не перевёз Солдата в Соединенные Штаты, и в том, что Зимний солдат рванул в родные пенаты, был смысл. Снова наложить лапы на Зимнего солдата… Такими возможностями не разбрасываются.  
  
Когда они прибыли, снег вокруг бункера был весь переворошен, а местами вообще сметён. На кого бы ни сработала тревога, он уже пришёл и ушёл, основательно наследив парочкой самолётов. Главные ворота стояли нараспашку, так что внутрь проникли легко. Но даже если вокруг не было ни души, шли осторожно, с оружием наготове. В комнате, где содержались остальные Солдаты, были лишь трупы. Как минимум, выглядели мёртвыми. Абсолютно в таких же криокамерах, как для хранения Барнса, только с пулевыми отверстиями.  
  
Здесь они обнаружили первые следы боя: подпалины на стенах и выбитые в бетоне ямы. Брок с Джеком переглянулись и направились по следу вглубь базы. Что бы ни произошло, оружие тут применялось серьёзное. Брок не знал, чего ожидать, не был уверен, что они вообще хоть что-то найдут… И уж точно не ожидал найти Тони Старка.  
  
Едва увидев его, больше походящего на труп, чем на живого человека, они с Джеком застыли. Он все ещё был в броне, пусть и без шлема, и выглядел так, будто его пропустили через мясорубку. Черт, Брок был почти уверен, что когда Джек вытащил его из-под того здания, он сам выглядел лучше. Пожёванный Старк лежал на полу, свернувшись вокруг щита Капитана Америки так, будто выжал из себя последние силы, чтобы доползти до него, прежде чем отрубиться. В животе Брока заклубился гнев, приправленный немалым количеством страха.  
  
— Проверь остальную базу, и поосторожнее. Будь готов бежать, — грубо велел он.  
  
Джек кивнул, не нуждаясь в дальнейших объяснениях, и скрылся в проходе, через который они вошли. Если Роджерс где-то здесь, наверняка будут серьезные проблемы. Блядский Роджерс. Но, может, удача Брока продержится ещё хоть немного? Хотя бы в этот раз?  
  
Пока Джек проверял остальную часть базы, Брок медленно подкрался ближе к телу на полу. Может, что-то из костюма ещё можно спасти. По крайней мере этот грёбаный щит Брок взял. И уже планировал, как использует его в бою против Роджерса. Он его просрёт, он, скорее всего, просрёт вообще всё, но будь оно проклято: разве увидеть, как перекосит Роджерса, не стоит того? Кстати о… Он вытащил телефон и щёлкнул всю сцену. У него точно где-то всё ещё оставался номер Роджерса. Даже если нет, Брок всегда может слить снимок в сеть.  
  
Он присел рядом с телом, на мгновение позволив себе скорбеть о смерти этого человека. Тони Старк был хорошим человеком — во всём, что по мнению Брока, подходило под это определение. Гениальным и способным зажечь всё вокруг своей энергией. Броку так и не выпало возможности нормально с ним познакомиться, едва ли даже мельком пересекались, но он определённо мог оценить, как чертовски ловко Старк выводил из себя директора Фьюри. Да и талант Старка взрывать своих врагов тоже достоин упоминания. Хотя здесь это, очевидно, не сильно помогло, против кого бы он ни дрался.  
  
Миг спустя мимолётное чувство, почти попадающее под определение «человечность», ушло, и Брок потянулся перевернуть броню. И сразу заметил две вещи. Во-первых, длинную вмятину на грудной пластине, достаточно глубокую, чтобы прогнуть металл внутрь настолько, что тот треснул и смял дуговой реактор, который обычно светился так ярко; вмятину, которая соответствовала толщине и изгибу щита. Во-вторых, человек, которого он счёл мертвым, стоило его перевернуть, мучительно застонал.  
  
Тони Старк был жив.  
  


***

  
Когда Тони очнулся в первый раз, он почти ничего не осознавал. Было тепло: уже неплохо, по сравнению с воспоминанием о том, что было до того, как отключился, но зато всё болело. Сильнее всего грудь: боль перемалывала ребра, сдавливала легкие и…  
  
«Боже! Стив! Пожалуйста, не надо!»  
  
Он задёргался в попытке бежать и заорал, срывая горло. Чьи-то руки коснулись его, кто-то крикнул, и он запаниковал ещё сильнее. Стив здесь не один? Кто ещё? Барнс? Наташа? Клинт и остальные? Им удалось вырваться на свободу, и они пришли по его душу? Тони не стал бы их винить. Он заслужил их ненависть. Он просто пока что не готов умереть!  
  
Или он снова в афганской пещере, и пленный хирург в импровизированной операционной выковыривает из его груди осколки металла? Он практически чувствовал, как шрапнель под кожей пытается проникнуть всё глубже и глубже, подбираясь к сердцу и обещая сладкое забвение.  
  
Он никак не мог вдохнуть, совсем как по ту сторону червоточины, когда космический вакуум высасывал из него малейший глоток воздуха, пока он смотрел, как к обречённой Земле приближается космическая армада.  
  
Его грудь пылала от яростного пламени Экстремиса, пытающегося выжечь его изнутри. От него ничего не останется! Так и знал! Ошибка в расчётах. Ошибка, ошибка, ошибка!  
  
В сгибе локтя кольнуло, почти незаметно на фоне огня, прожигающего грудь. Зрение размылось от слёз, и он отчаянно пытался сморгнуть их. Он не хотел умирать! Не хотел умирать! Не хотел… Темнота поглотила его.  
  


***

  
Тони не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Он больше не приходил в сознание так надолго, как в первый раз, но даже коротких просветлений было достаточно, чтобы его накрывало паникой. Он смутно понимал, что и раньше приходил в себя, понимал, что причина, скорее всего, в общей истощённости, что новые повреждения не грозят, но тело и мозг просто отказывались принимать эту установку. Блядь, в какой бы больнице он ни находился, его наверняка накачивали наркотой по самые жабры, лишь бы не набрасывался на бедных медсестер, вынужденных спешить на помощь каждый раз, когда его тупая задница ловила паническую атаку, пытаясь проснуться.  
  
Он был близок к тому, чтобы пожелать никогда не просыпаться.  
  


***

  
Когда он впервые очнулся достаточно вменяемым, чтобы не впасть с ходу в панику и осознать — нихрена он не в больнице, позвоночник прострелило страхом. Он точно был не в башне, не в комплексе Мстителей и не в каком-либо ещё из множества своих домов. Комната незнакомая, и у него уж точно не могло быть простыней такого отвратительного качества. Больше похоже на дом, чем на гостиницу: есть во всех отелях что-то такое…. однообразное. И точно не владение ООН — слишком уж обжитое.  
  
В груди все ещё ворочалась боль, сесть он не решался, и обзор комнаты у него был довольно ограниченный. Никаких подсказок. Ни личных фотографий или чего-то в этом роде в пределах видимости, но столике у кровати обнаружились поздравительная открытка и маленькая такая декоративная табличка, гласящая «Я люблю тебя больше кексов!» Он закрыл глаза и осторожно вздохнул, стараясь не сделать хуже.  
  
Закрыв глаза, он словно на цветной пленке мог видеть над собой Стива, готового опустить ему на грудь высоко поднятый щит. Чёрт, как же… Как всё настолько вышло из-под контроля? Тони был так зол, когда смотрел то видео, когда обнаружил, что Стив знал. Он хотел, чтобы Стиву было больно, а потом не хотел, чтобы Барнс сбежал, а потом… потом он боролся за свою жизнь, так же как Стив и Барнс — за свои.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы не пытаетесь притворяться, что всё ещё спите.  
  
Тони снова открыл глаза и приподнял голову, пытаясь разглядеть говорившего. Мужчина помог, переместившись в поле его зрения, хитрая улыбка растянулась на лице, слишком резком, чтобы быть по-настоящему красивым. Темные волосы были спрятаны за ушами, и от его взгляда Тони стало тревожно. Он был на двести процентов уверен, что этот человек — не медик: по манере держаться тот был куда ближе к солдату. Нервы Тони натянулись до предела.  
  
— Кто ты? — прохрипел он, и голос прозвучал грубо даже для его собственных ушей.  
  
Мужчина оценивающе поднял бровь, поставил на тумбочку стакан воды и подошёл, чтобы помочь Тони сесть. Движение заставило Тони задохнуться и с болезненным стоном схватиться за грудь.  
  
— Я Джек, — сказал тот, не проявляя ни малейшего сочувствия к судьбе Тони. — Вы меня не знаете. Брок порадуется, что вы очнулись.  
  
Тони нахмурился, пытаясь что-нибудь откопать в памяти, но в голове мутилось от боли.  
  
— Брок?  
  
— Ага, Рамлоу. Хотя вам, наверно, он больше известен как Кроссбоунс.  
  
У Тони кровь застыла в жилах.  
  
Отлично. Как говорится, из огня да в полымя. По крайней мере, раз уж он оказался в плену у Гидры, не придется иметь дело с Россом, который дышит ему в затылок. Во всем есть свои плюсы. А уж как Пеппер будет горда.  
  


***

  
Брок был на седьмом небе от счастья. Тони Старк, конечно, не Зимний Солдат, но всё ещё весьма годная добыча. Знаменит настолько, что одного упоминания хватит, чтобы взорвать подполье и добавить им очков. Конечно, в том числе Старк знаменит побегами, но чему быть, того не миновать. А до тех пор Брок выжмет из ситуации всё, что только можно.  
  
— Проснись и пой, спящая красавица, — сказал он, неспешно заходя в комнату, где они держали Тони. — Слышал, ты наконец-то очнулся и даже не впадаешь в панику!  
  
Он широко улыбнулся хмурящемуся человеку на кровати. Что Старк вообще всё ещё в кровати, немного удивляло. Даже с учётом его тяжёлого состояния, Брок искренне ожидал, что, едва Джек выйдет из комнаты, тот попытается улизнуть. Или уползти, что наверняка лучше отражало его текущие физические возможности. И даже это было бы невероятно больно.  
  
— Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
  
От насквозь стального тона, обещающего смерть и разрушения, позвоночник Брока прошило дрожью возбуждения. Он всегда задавался вопросом, каково было всем этим похитителям Старка заполучить его вместе с багажом потенциальных проблем. Конечно, не знать, чем это грозит, они не могли. Ну, возможно, кроме Десяти Колец. Но этих немного извиняет звание первопроходчиков, не понимающих всех возможностей Старка. Всё равно дебилы.  
  
— Честно говоря, настолько далеко я не заглядывал.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Старк с крайне озадаченным выражением, и Брок ухмыльнулся. Как же он обожает выбивать этих святош из колеи.  
  
— Если честно, не уверен, что с тебя будет хоть какая-то выгода. Сам ты мне на хрен не сдался, но просто доставить тебя домой в целости и сохранности будет полным ламерством. Мне, в конце концов, надо репутацию поддерживать. Но ты ж из дружков Роджерса, уверен, ты в курсе, — копнул он, и с удовлетворением заметил, как вздрогнул Старк. Ух, как интересно. Значит, Роджерс и впрямь имеет отношение к специфическим вмятинам по форме щита в броне Железного Человека. Должно быть, эта нелепая «Гражданская война», как окрестили её СМИ, куда серьёзнее, чем говорилось в новостях. Надо будет потом глянуть.  
  
— И что? Планируешь просто оставить меня здесь, пока не придумаешь чего получше? — спросил Старк подозрительно.  
  
Ясное дело, он ни на секунду не купился, к абсолютной радости Брока. Как же иногда весело издеваться над людьми. Брок небрежно пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну, оружие точно исключается. То есть, я слышал, ты его больше не делаешь, а на мою долю взрывов хватит, — он с кривой усмешкой обвёл ожоговые рубцы у себя на морде. — И ничего взламывать или типа того мне тоже не нужно. Так что да. На хрен не сдался. — Он чуть поморщился и продолжил: — Думаю, мы могли бы оставить тебя ради выкупа, но это такое дилетантство…  
  
Старк впился в него взглядом.  
  
— Ты мне мозги ебёшь, да?  
  
Брок ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.  
  
— Не, серьёзно. Вы сейчас далеко не на пике формы, мистер Старк. Почему бы вам не сосредоточиться на том, чтобы поскорее оправиться от ран, а мы позаботимся обо всём остальном. О! — Брок вынул телефон из кармана и помахал им. — Не возражаешь против селфи со мной? Отправим Роджерсу? И если сможешь, постарайся выглядеть так, будто тебе очень больно. Я бы ему лучше по яйцам двинул, но пока и это сойдёт.  
  


***

  
Тони не понимал, что происходит. Правда не понимал. Ему казалось, что он попал в какое-то странное альтернативное измерение, споткнулся и упал через сибирскую кроличью нору прямиком в Неверлэнд. Страну чудес? Без разницы. Это было странно.  
  
Рамлоу и Роллинс, как он предполагал, раньше были агентам Гидры, может, ими и остались. Преступниками, которые не гнушались использовать смертельно опасные методы, чтобы расправиться с противниками, и которые после падения ЩИТа были вечной занозой в заднице Мстителей. Даже Тони не был точно уверен в том, сколько их операций «Мстители» смогли предотвратить, а о скольких так и не узнали. Эти двое были наемниками без морали и совести.  
  
В том числе потому ситуация казалась такой странной. Роллинз хотя бы выглядел раздражённым и угрюмым, когда приходил сменить бинты или приносил еду. Они могли перекинуться парой слов, но только по необходимости. К тому же, Роллинз напрочь игнорировал попытки Тони отказаться от обезболивающих, использование которых всегда было палкой о двух концах: с одной стороны, он был рад не чувствовать физического подтверждения предательства Стива, а с другой, таблетки дурманили мозги и мешали думать. Да, он все равно соображал лучше, чем какой-нибудь среднестатистический Джо, но самому ему казалось, что мысли словно буксуют в вязком сиропе. Тони не нравилось это чувство, пусть даже он и не нуждался в каждом пункте своего незаурядного интеллекта, чтобы придумать способ сбежать от этих двух социопатов.  
  
С Рамлоу, с учетом всего, было куда сложнее.В этой парочке он определенно был психом, но, казалось, что его единственный интерес — это фотографировать Тони и отправлять результат Стиву. По крайней мере, Рамлоу утверждал, что отправлял их именно туда. Он даже не просил Стива встретиться с ним и не пытался выторговать что-нибудь в обмен на Тони. (Тони и не думал, что это сработает, даже если бы Рамлоу попытался). Но нет, казалось, всё, чего Рамлоу хочет — просто… подразнить Стива.  
  
Даже под наркотой Тони оставался гением. Доказательством служили все те проекты, которые он разработал пьяным в стельку. Черт, почти вся его учеба в колледже была доказательством того же. Но это… просто уму непостижимо.  
  


***

  
Брок вовсю развлекался. Целую вечность так не веселился. Вообще-то, он всегда считал Роджерса душным занудой. И как-то не задумывался, насколько забавным тот может быть, если нет необходимости подчиняться его приказам. Он радостно провел пальцем по экрану своего телефона, принимая звонок.  
  
— О капитан, мой капитан! Как приятно слышать вас!  
  
Будто за последние несколько дней они не разговаривали несколько раз. Всякий раз, как Брок посылал ему свежее очаровательное фото. Сегодняшнее, по мнению Брока, вышло особенно хорошо. Стоило пожать себе руку за отлично выстроенную композицию. Старк едва не отрубился от новых лекарств, остро нуждался в помывке, его глаза были полузакрыты и пусты, и Броку удалось найти идеальный угол, при котором желтоватая кожа выглядела ещё ужасней.  
  
— Сукин сын, — хрипло выругался Роджерс.  
  
Брок не сдержался и демонически хохотнул.  
  
— Ай-ай, капитан Роджерс. Выражаемся?  
  
Роджерс зарычал на него, в натуре зарычал. Брок от ликования чуть не пустился в пляс, прихлопывая.  
  
— Если ты его убил…  
  
— О, то есть как почти сделал ты? — Потому как эту часть Брок уже выяснил. Старк, может, и не рассказывал, но про крутую драку в аэропорту и последующее исчезновение Старка было во всех СМИ. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два и получить четыре. — Мог бы и поблагодарить за то, что я доделал начатое тобой.  
  
Раздался хруст, и связь сдохла. Брок отвёл телефон от уха и удивленно моргнул. Роджерс что, раздавил свою трубку? Это же… Да это ж восхитительно! Кроме, конечно, того, что Брок лишился возможности с ним связаться. Да, это определённо поумерило градус веселья.  
  
Ладно, нужно просто найти другой способ связи. Конечно, можно подождать, пока Роджерс снова обзаведётся телефоном, но это ж скука смертная.  
  


***

  
Тони пришёл в себя оттого, что кровать под ним ходила ходуном.  
  
— А?..  
  
— Эй, подъем, — потребовал Рамлоу, снова пнув кровать. Электронная почта Роджерса?  
  
Тони крепко зажмурился и снова открыл глаза, пытаясь прогнать туман из головы. Блядь, все, что эти препараты делали, это превращали его мозги в кашу. Как у Рамлоу и Роллинза вообще получилось их добыть? Препараты медкласса. Такое в аптеке без рецепта не купишь.  
  
— Почта Стива?  
  
— Ага. Уж наверно он больше не использует ящик ЩИТа. Давай, соображай. Ты, вроде, у нас гений.  
  
Тони смерил засранца взглядом и приподнялся на локтях, двигаясь медленно, чтобы грудь не вспыхнула болью, как рождественская елка огнями. Благодаря лекарствам боль ослабла, но он все ещё был не в форме для побега.  
  
— Зачем тебе его почта?  
  
Рамлоу подтолкнул стакан воды на столике ближе и подождал, пока Тони его поднимет и отопьёт.  
  
— Потому что я чертовски уверен, что из-за последней фотографии, которую я послал, он сломал телефон, и мне нужен новый способ с ним связаться.  
  
Тони попытался вспомнить последний снимок, сделанный Рамлоу, но у него были только смутные предположения. Рамлоу любезно показал изображение на телефоне, и Тони чуть не задохнулся.  
  
— Блядь! Да я тут труп трупом!  
  
— Знаю, разве не здорово? — Рамлоу выглядел откровенно счастливым. — Нельзя переоценить удачное освещение. Роджерс аж выматерился! Ну, до того, как телефон сломался. Так что теперь у меня сложности с тем, чтобы послать ему ещё, сам понимаешь.  
  
Тони только и мог, что пялиться на него.  
  
— Зачем? — спросил он наконец. — Зачем ты это делаешь? Что тебе с этого?  
  
Удовлетворение Рамлоу испарилось в мгновение ока, улыбка сменилась угрюмым выражением, от которого шрамы на лице натянулись. До падения ЩИТа Тони с ним знаком не был, но видел старые фотографии. Он задавался вопросом, каково это, видеть подобные шрамы каждый день. Они свои-то шрамы на груди терпеть не мог, но их, в отличие от шрамов на лице, было легче скрыть от взгляда. Не то чтобы ему стало жаль этого психопата. Ни капли. Он просто… заметил. В этой постели только и можно было делать, что думать.  
  
Как будто читая мысли Тони, Рамлоу злобно обвел жестом лицо.  
  
— Это он со мной сделал. Лицемерный самодовольный святоша. Все у меня забрал. Всегда уверен в своей правоте, да? Могу поспорить, он думает, что даже его дерьмо непогрешимо, — прорычал он, капая ядом. — Пришло время кому-то отобрать что-то и у него, как думаешь?  
  
Тони поморщился. Перед глазами вспышками промелькнули воспоминания о битве в бункере, и он знал: на сей раз в груди болели вовсе не рёбра.  
  
«Он мой друг!»  
  
«Я тоже был.»  
  
— Потому и фотографии? — предположил Тони, чувствуя, как перехватывает горло. Оказывается, Рамлоу действительно просто хотел швырнуть всё это Стиву в лицо. — Значит, в итоге убьёшь меня. Таков финал? — он надменно фыркнул, вызывающе глядя на Рамлоу. — Раз так, тебе, наверное, не стоило возиться с моими травмами.  
  
На лице Рамлоу проступило замешательство.  
  
— Какого!? Не собираюсь я тебя убивать! Нет, если придётся, убью, но я, чёрт возьми, уверен, что этого нет в моих планах. В конце концов, если сажать Роджерса, так вся надежда на тебя. И заверяю: увидеть Роджерса в клетке — моя голубая мечта. Да я, может, сам сдамся, если мне пообещают, что смогу каждый день проходить во двор мимо его камеры.  
  
— Значит, фотографии — это просто способ ткнуть побольнее? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, приятель, но сейчас я не самый родной Стиву человек. Если ты на это рассчитывал, стоило хватать Барнса, — проворчал он едко.  
  
Ну подайте на него в суд за резкость. Про Тони в принципе нельзя было сказать, что он легко прощает обиды. К тому же, его накачали наркотой под завязку и удерживали против воли… в который раз. Так давайте взъебём его за то, что недостаточно этому радуется, ага. Можно не сомневаться, всё равно в конечном итоге во всём обвинят его. Всю жизнь так.  
  
Рамлоу пожал плечами.  
  
— Из-за этого он телефон раздолбал. И матерился. Не шибко умело, шоп ты знал, но всё равно считается. Роджерс просто мудак. Если тебя и впрямь задело, что он кинул тебя, как и всех остальных — выкладывай уже адрес почты. Или что ещё у тебя есть. Что-то должно быть, я знаю.  
  
Тони долго рассматривал его, взвешивая варианты.  
  
— Не могу, даже если бы хотел. А я, к слову, не хочу. Пятница отслеживает все мои контакты. Я не запоминал ни чьих номеров с тех пор… Блядь, кажется, с колледжа, да и тогда, думаю, это было результатом привычки держать в голове разные цифры. Не повезло тебе, Бонси.  
  
— Пятница — твой новый искусственный интеллект, верно? С тех пор, как предыдущий сыграл в ящик?  
  
Тони вздрогнул всем телом. Ничего не мог с этим поделать. Потеря Джарвиса всё ещё ощущалось как свежая рана, хотя времени прошло уже много. Он обожал ПЯТНИЦУ, да, но она не была Джарвисом. Он ожёг Рамлоу взглядом, но тот невозмутимо продолжил:  
  
— Что, если я добуду тебе компьютер? Сможешь связаться со своими системами. Тогда дашь мне адрес? Если согласишься, я собственноручно вытащу тебя из кровати и помогу с ванной.  
  
Тони моргнул.  
  
Он что?.. Серьезно?  
  


***

  
— Чем ты думаешь, чувак? — прошипел Джек, вырывая блестящий новый ноутбук у Брока из рук. За эти годы они многое пережили, и Джек насмотрелся на сумасшествие, которое Брок творил, но это была просто вершина идиотизма. — Ты не можешь просто снабдить Тони Старка компом и ждать, что он выдаст тебе желаемое! Последние мозги проебал?  
  
Брок выбросил руку, чтобы цапнуть компьютер, но Джек увернулся танцующим движением. Он ни за что не позволит этому случиться. Что бы там Старк ни наврал или сделал, чтобы убедить Брока в том, что это хорошая идея, Джек сделает что угодно, чтобы им не пришлось поплатиться за это жизнью.  
  
— Да чё ты бесишься? Я знаю, что делаю.  
  
— Да нихуя! Из-за тебя нас убьют! Уверен, единственное, что удерживает его от попытки сбежать, то, что мы его так накачиваем, что он едва может вообще ходить! И эта наркота пиздец дорогая. Когда-нибудь деньги закончатся. Я ждал, пока ты решишь, что делать со Старком, но, Брок, чувак, так не пойдет.  
  
Брок раздраженно вздохнул, словно его вообще никак не касалось, что Джек тут распинается во имя их выживания. Абсолютный ублюдок.  
  
— Именно, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди лишь затем, чтобы продемонстрировать бицепсы (Джек отлично знал эту манеру). — Это Старк. То есть нам и не светило никогда его удержать.  
  
— Ну и что? — требовательно спросил Джек. — Ты просто поднесёшь ему на блюдечке возможность натравить на нас весь мир?  
  
Брок метнулся вперед в змеином броске и выхватил ноутбук.  
  
— Ага, — расплылся он в самодовольной улыбке, — как-то так и задумано. Да ладно, Джек, ты мне совсем не доверяешь? Разве я когда-нибудь тебя подводил?  
  
— Тебе список в хронологическом порядке или по масштабу последовавших бедствий? По возрастанию или по убыванию? Ну просто чтобы знать, мне с Будапешта начать или им закончить.  
  


***

  
— Доставка сладостей!  
  
Брок с широкой улыбкой вошёл в комнату, покачивая компьютером словно угощением для собаки. Выражение абсолютного потрясения на лице Старка согрело душу. Сегодня тот сидел в постели и читал какой-то ужасающе пошлый любовный романчик из тех, что Брок пристроил на тумбочку, когда Старк поправился достаточно для того, чтобы оставаться в сознании, хотя всё ещё недостаточно, чтобы встать с постели. Брок не ожидал, что он доберётся до них так скоро, особенно учитывая курсирующую по венам наркоту. Сам Старк, к которому частично вернулся естественный цвет, выглядел чуть получше. И станет ещё красивее, как только под душем сойдут недельные грязь, жир и пот. И побрить ещё. Да, свежевыбритый будет просто красавчик.  
  
— Усраться, — выдохнул Старк, его взгляд метнулся к Броку, глаза подозрительно сузились. — Он не рванёт у меня в руках?  
  
Брок пожал плечами.  
  
— Разве что превратишь его в бомбу.  
  
Он нежно швырнул ноут на кровать рядом со Старком, а тот, хоть и не сводил с ноута настороженного взгляда, даже не двинулся, чтобы взять его в руки. Ну, что Брок и знал о Старке, так это что тот — не полный дурак.  
  
— В моей работе, — начал он, привлекая внимание Старка, — практикуется частичная предоплата. Пока ты не полез в компьютер, а я — не дал тебе пароль, как насчёт помыться?  
  


***

  
Брок никогда особо не стеснялся наготы, ни своей, ни чужой. Слишком много времени провёл в армии, а после — в военизированных организациях, чтобы смущаться. Итак, застенчивость была совсем не при чём, когда он принялся стаскивать со Старка одежду. Внезапность, вот в чём было дело. У Брока раньше как-то не было повода видеть Старка голым. Джек справлялся с перевязкой и обработкой ран, и делал это куда лучше Брока. Потому что обычно подход Брока к медицине включал в себя множество «да херня» со здоровой долей «само пройдёт».  
  
Старк был мускулист, и мускулы эти были довольно нифига себе очерчены. Бицепсы под ладонями Брока крепко напрягались, а ноги, пусть и шаткие, были такой формы, что любой спортсмен обзавидовался бы. Брок вечно слышал краем уха жалобы Роджерса на то, что Старк прячется в лаборатории, и не ожидал, что у лабораторной крысы будет такой пресс, даже если эта крыса рассекает в консервной банке, сражаясь с инопланетянами. Он знал, что Старк — мужик красивый, но знал и множество красивых мужчин, которые были… мягковаты.  
  
Так много шрамов Брок тоже не ожидал.  
  
Кожа Старка была просто покрыта шрамами. Огромный узел в центре груди, на месте дугового реактора, и от него, как паутина, расползались шрамы поменьше. Длинный, блестящий ожог бежал вдоль нижнего ребра, ещё несколько пятнали предплечья. Грудь и живот были усыпаны крошечными шрамами, будто искрами, должно быть, от шрапнели, доставшей Старка в Афганистане. Шрамы были даже на ногах, в частности, на ступнях и лодыжках.  
  
Мелкие поверхностные шрамы от царапин и толстые веревки рубцов после гораздо более серьёзных травм. Тело Старка было будто заткано гобеленом боли и мучений. Порядок… Порядок — через боль. В жизни Брока особого порядка последнее время не было: то Гидра упадёт, то Мстители вендетту объявят.  
  
Никак не комментируя, он помог Старку забраться в ванну, медленно усаживая, пока тот не оказался полностью в воде. Старк, пялясь на него, что в последнее время делал постоянно, откинулся спиной на стенку, согнув ноги так, что колени чуть высунулись из воды. На правом был жемчужно-белый шрам-звёздочка. Брок задумался, что могло его оставить. По центру он вспучивался, как след от пули, но в этом случае Старк определенно не смог бы так запросто разгуливать на своих двоих.  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо произнес Старк, заставив Брока поднять взгляд к его лицу. — Думаю, дальше я сам справлюсь.  
  
Брок приземлился на закрытую крышку унитаза и лениво улыбнулся.  
  
— Боюсь, нет. Знаешь, взрослый человек может утонуть всего в дюйме воды, а ты всё ещё не в лучшей форме. Я никогда себе не прощу, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.  
  
Старк закатил глаза.  
  
— О да, не сомневаюсь. Очень тронут твоей заботой.  
  
Брок, хмыкнув, взял чашку с края ванны и зачерпнул немного воды, вынудил Старка откинуть голову, полил ему волосы.  
  
— Ну что сказать? Вот такая из меня охуенная сиделка. Кроме того, ты это заслужил. Или заслужишь, как только добудешь мне почту Роджерса. Честное слово, сто лет так не развлекался. Ничто не сравнится с удовольствием возить Роджерса его идеальным носиком по чему-то вонючему.  
  
На сей раз взгляд Старка был более… анализирующим. Брок практически видел, как вращаются шестерёнки, пока он обрабатывает… что бы он там ни обрабатывал. А сам он просто взял бутылку шампуня, вылил немного на ладонь и принялся оттирать Старку волосы. Те были настолько запутаны, будто над постройкой этого гнезда трудились поколения мышей. Ну хоть не слишком длинные. Будь это Барнс, был бы кошмар.  
  
— Ага… — наконец разродился Старк. — Ты, кажется, на этом повёрнут.  
  
Брок пожал плечами, грубо отскребая ему голову и не особо интересуясь тем, насколько это приятно. Тут вам не грёбаный спа-салон. Помогать он, может, и будет, учитывая, что сильно сомневается том, что Старку хватит сил дотянуться до собственной головы, но никаких вам «со всей заботой и нежностью» и прочей мути.  
  
— Не то чтобы у меня сейчас большой выбор для хобби. Разыскиваемый по всему миру преступник, все дела. Уверен, ты понимаешь.  
  
Старк снова покосился на него, когда Брок поднял чашку и начал вымывать пену. Вот закончит, и дальше Старк пусть сам к чертям отмывается. Натирать чужие причиндалы Брок определенно собирался только и исключительно разрядки ради, и со Старком у него точно были совершенно не те отношения.  
  
— Оно того стоило? — спросил Старк после очередной долгой паузы.  
  
Брок закончил смывать остатки пены с волос и подтолкнул к нему мыло. Смотреть на Старка избегал, вместо этого глядя сквозь открытую дверь ванной комнаты в ту, где все это время лежал Старк, а теперь стояла незаправленная кровать с мятыми покрывалами и простынями. Вопрос Старка показался странным. И точно не из тех, что Брок ожидал. На мгновение он позволил себе задуматься, как объяснить это, как получше донести, что иногда жизнь похожа на подъём в гору по вязкой грязи, и о том, что выбрал самую крутую сторону холма, узнаёшь только на полпути. И слишком поздно выбирать другой, а стоит только перестать карабкаться — сползёшь обратно на дно.  
  
— Это — будет, — в итоге ответил он, — если ты дашь мне этот адрес.

  
  


***

После ванны Тони почувствовал себя в миллион раз лучше, однако ему было неудобно и неловко, что чёртов Кроссбоунс мыл ему голову как мама малышу. Дерьмо уровня Сумеречной зоны. Определенно, одно из самых странных событий в жизни Тони, а ведь он сражался с инопланетянами бок о бок с гигантским разъярённым зелёным монстром и норвежским богом грома. Кроссбоунс, Рамлоу, Брок, как его не назови, был одним из самых необычных людей, которых встречал Тони. Опять же, помним о гигантском зелёный гневном монстре и норвежском боге грома. По крайней мере, Брюс и Тор поддавались пониманию. Тони более или менее разобрался в них, знал, как они себя поведут в той или иной ситуации. Брок же был тёмной лошадкой. Тони чувствовал, что вообще ничего про него не понимает.  
  
Да, они с Роллинзом похитили Тони, когда он был абсолютно беспомощен, вытащили из сибирского бункера, где Стив оставил его после боя. Но не убили его на месте, а старательно выхаживали. И не пытались его как-то использовать, если не считать сбивающего с толку вопроса об электронке Стива. Не старались обратить его в свою безумную идеологию. Черт, не было даже никаких случайных «Хайль, Гидра».  
  
А потом Брок вручил ему грёбаный компьютер, распаролил и вышел из комнаты.  
  


***

  
Никакой пароль не помешал бы Тони его взломать, так же как заглядывающий через плечо Брок не помешал бы ему отправить сообщение. Судя по тому, как обстояли дела, Тони начинал подозревать, что в комнате, где его держали, не было даже камер. Полное безумие. Он первым делом просканировал компьютер, проверяя наличие программ мониторинга или шпионов и… ничего. Просто компьютер, от Старк Тех.  
  
Как только зачистка завершилась и Тони убедился, что не внедрит в систему ничего вредоносного, он в считанные минуты связался с ПЯТНИЦей. Возможно, он не знает своего точного местоположения, но отслеживание не займет много времени: компьютер был подключен к Интернету, и Тони, разумеется, не использовал шифрование данных. Его пальцы зависли над клавишами, не делая тех последних нажатий, чтобы инициировать контакт. Он сам толком не знал, почему колебался. Просто… Тони всегда было не по душе чего-то не знать.  
  
Он опустил пальцы обратно на клавиатуру.  
  


***

  
Брок демонстративно проигнорировал сумки, которые Джек упаковал и поставил у двери убежища. Сам Джек слонялся по кухне, что-то грел в микроволновке и угрюмо провожал взглядом Брока, когда он проходил мимо. Брок знал, о чем тот думает, даже понимал, откуда такие мысли. Брок тоже не ожидал, что Старк их не предаст. Этой ситуации и не суждено было продлиться долго. Ну, «предать» — это слишком громко сказано, учитывая, что вообще-то для его употребления нужно было, чтобы Старк изначально был на их стороне. Не было никакого смысла прятать от Старка технику, если он мог собрать её на коленке из говна и палок, как только поправился бы достаточно, чтобы передвигаться самостоятельно. Брок бы даже не удивился, разнеси тот ванную бомбой из будильника и бутылки шампуня.  
  
Было одно качество, из тех, за которые Брок действительно уважал Тони Старка. Выкованный из боли и огня он был опасен. Брок… Брок это понимал. Не выйдет ничего хорошего, если они вдруг решат удерживать Старка в плену. Вообще. Ничего хорошего с похищений Старка не обламывается, и нет, спасибо, Брок на своём веку уже навидался огненных взрывов. Из первых рядов. Он не собирается становиться очередным винтиком в становлении Старка. И Брок не был героем, он знал, когда лучше сорваться и бежать, чем сражаться и проиграть.  
  
Только ради шанса разозлить Капитана Америку, каким бы забавным это ни было, Брок и пытаться не будет.  
  
Не удосужившись постучать, он толкнул дверь в комнату Старка, приветствуя его весёлой улыбкой.  
  
— Есть прогресс?  
  
Старк скептично приподнял бровь.  
  
— И часа не прошло.  
  
Брок небрежно пожал плечами.  
  
— А я-то думал, что ты уже и броню вызвал или хоть Мстителям местонахождение скинул. Учитывая обстоятельства, я надеюсь на Мстителей. Будет больше времени, чтобы получше спрятаться, пока они добираются. Удивляюсь, типа, что брони всё ещё нет, хотя, думаю, это оттого, что мы не в родных Штатах. Далековато лететь. Кстати о перелётах, мне бы хотелось узнать адрес до того, как мы свалим. Даже без тебя под рукой, уверен, я смогу придумать что-нибудь очень огорчительное для Капитана Паиньки.  
  
Казалось, Старка его речь искренне удивила. Он действительно думал, что Брок настолько дурак? Как грубо. Брок, может, и безумен, но не тупица. Да и капля безумия — это ещё смотря с какой стороны смотреть, если честно. Не то чтоб хоть кто-то его на это безумие проверял. Бонусы работы на Гидру: тебя берегут от необходимости проходить через любые обязательные в ЩИТе «психо», «терапии» и прочие хренотени…  
  
— Я, хм… — Старк сжал губы, на мгновение хмуро глянул на свои руки, потом снова поднял подбородок и вызывающе уставился на Брока. От дерзкого вызова в этом взгляде Брока будто молнией пронзило. — Я не сделал ничего из перечисленного.  
  
Брок слегка наклонил голову, не въезжая.  
  
— Как это? Не говори мне, что ты и впрямь отправил сообщение Капитану и Ко! После того, как они, блядь, оставили тебя так? Я-то думал, ты не такой тюфяк.  
  
Старк насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
— Да не, вряд ли. Но я имею в виду, что не звал костюм или Мстителей. Просто связался с Пятницей и получил для тебя электронный адрес. Полагаю он тебе всё ещё нужен?  
  
Брок прищурился. Ловушки он распознавал на отлично. Это ни ни в коем случае ничем хорошим не кончится. Он оскалился, слишком широко, чтобы казаться дружелюбным.  
  
— Знаешь, Старк, я тут подумал… Похохотали и хватит. Передавай привет спасательному отряду. Отлично потусили.  
  
Он развернулся на каблуках и скрылся за дверью. Махнул Джеку, что они уходят. Что бы ни планировал Старк, для них не будет ничего хорошего. И когда Ад наконец разверзнется, им лучше быть как можно дальше от эпицентра. Джек разочарованно застонал, что приходится бросить еду, но иных протестов не было. Менее чем две минуты спустя они были в дороге, оставляя позади своё убежище… И Старка.  
  


***

  
Тони понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы понять, что Брок не вернется. Прекрасно. Самостоятельно Тони и до ванны добраться не мог. Кажется, настала пора вызывать подмогу. Он снова открыл ноутбук и запустил патч для связи с Пятницей. Ему нужно было отправить сообщение… Так, Роуди отпадает, он всё ещё в больнице. Вижн и Паркер недостаточно подготовлены, чтобы управлять квинджетом. Пеппер… Эту дверь лучше вообще не открывать.  
  
Поморщившись, он набрал цепочку команд и ждал, пока Пятница установит связь через компьютер.  
  
— Да? Лучше бы это было что-то важное.  
  
Тони вздрогнул от резкого тона, и сомневался, что он потеплеет, когда Хилл услышит, кто именно ей звонит.  
  
— Привет, Хилл… Как думаешь, сможешь заехать кое-куда ради меня? Я тут обнаружил, что меня срочно нужно подвезти.  
  


***

  
Брок уставился на новое уведомление электронной почты на телефоне. Никто не должен даже знать адрес его электронной почты. Да он создал её так, чтобы никто никогда не узнал, что у него она вообще есть. Увы, насчёт этого кого-то у него было довольно неприятное ощущение. Они свалили из убежища всего два дня назад. В новостях о возвращении Старка ничего не было, но было только правильно предположить, что тот уже вернулся домой, в свою комфортабельную башню со всеми её технологиями и роботами. И сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы отследить Брока и Джека? Пара минут? Скорее всего, если он откроет это письмо, игре в кошки-мышки с Мстителями настанет до обидного скорый конец. Брок не сомневался, что Старк повяжет их даже с частью команды. Особенно сейчас, когда Брок сделал это личным.  
  
И всё же…  
  


***

  
Уведомление висело уже несколько часов, и Брок никак не мог оставить телефон в покое, постоянно вытаскивая его из кармана, чтобы проверить экран. Уведомление продолжало висеть, маня, как зов сирены, умоляя открыть его и узнать, что внутри. Наверняка какая-нибудь «следилка» или супервирус. Черт, Брок даже не представлял. Он не знал, что в письме, и это сводило его с ума. Он никогда не умел сопротивляться искушению. Брок рос с убеждением: если что-то хочешь, иди и возьми. А не жди, что тебе всё на блюдечке принесут.  
  
Большой палец Брока долго висел над иконкой, прежде чем он мысленно встряхнулся и смахнул её с экрана. По крайней мере, теперь не придется на неё смотреть. Они без проблем найдут компьютер, и можно будет удалить письмо с него. Если его никогда не открывать, оно никогда не навредит.  
  
Два часа спустя Брок был за компьютерным терминалом в местной библиотеке — самый анонимный терминал, какой только можно было пожелать. Публичные библиотеки уступали только университетским компьютерным лабораториям, хотя попасть в них было немного сложнее. Общественный терминал означал, что его нельзя отследить. Или, по крайней мере, потребовалось бы больше усилий. Они отправятся из города, как только он закончит здесь. Можно было заглянуть одним глазком.  
  
Такого он точно не ожидал.  
  
  
_  
**От:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**К:** stevengrantrogers1918@aol.com  
**BCC:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**Тема:** Спасибо за ничего  
  
Роджерс,  
  
Честно говоря, я в ужасе от того, что у тебя вообще ящик на AOL. Кто это вообще придумал? Это была ужасная идея. Какой ужас. Это даже хуже, чем этот динозавр-раскладушка, которого ты столь… ах! столь любезно прислал мне вместе с письмом с «извинениями». Жаль, что пропустил его, пока был в плену у парня, который, по твоим словам, взорвался. Может, пока ты в бегах, попробуешь выделить время и записаться на базовый курс первой помощи. Говорят, помогает определить, действительно ли кто-то умер.  
  
Кстати, напомни, ты хоть сигнал мобильника отследить можешь? Разве Наташа не с тобой? Какое разочарование, Роджерс. Я думал, что ты лучше этого, но в то время я думал, что ты вообще очень хороший. Понятное дело, ошибся. Просто хотел поблагодарить за то, что избил меня до потери сознания и бросил в сибирском бункере в неработающем костюме, где похищение, вполне вероятно, спасло мне жизнь. Думаю, в следующий раз, когда ты увидишь Кроссбоунса, тебе тоже стоит его поблагодарить. Если только ты не надеялся, что я умру там, хотя сейчас я уже сомневаюсь и в этом. Пошёл на хуй и раскладушку свою прихвати, если вдруг я недостаточно ясно выразился до того.  
  
И ещё, хочу предупредить: если ты ещё не слышал, ООН называет вас международными преступниками. Не моё решение, не спеши обвинять и тыкать пальцем. Я на тот момент был в плену, так что никакого отношения к этому не имею. Вот что происходит, когда показываешь средний палец 117-ти суверенным государствам, которые пытались помочь вам лучше выполнять вашу работу. На этот раз не получится свалить вину на меня. Но тут не угадаешь, если верить тебе, то я всегда виноват. Может, у тебя и на этот раз выйдет.  
  
Скажи остальным, что я передавал «Отвалите», хорошо? Я должен был понимать, что кто-то из вас вряд ли хотел большего, чем мои деньги.  
  
Отсоси,  
Энтони Эдвард Старк  
_  
  
  
Брок не cмог полностью сдержать истерический смешок. О, Старк был гением. Это было даже лучше, чем просто получить адрес электронной почты Роджерcа!  
  
  
_  
**От:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**К:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**Тема:** RE: Спасибо за ничто  
  
Кажется, я в тебя влюбился.  
  
  
**От:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**К:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**Тема:** RE: RE: Спасибо за ничто  
  
Так вот почему ты меня похитил?! Знаю, что мне невозможно сопротивляться, но ты уж попытайся.  
_  
  


***

  
Броку суждено погрязнуть в безделье. После этих первых двух электронных писем и того, как Старк так вдумчиво переадресовал ответ Роджерса, они вдвоем с Джеком впали в рутину. Брок шёл в публичную библиотеку или крал ноутбук в любом городе, в котором они находились, и заходил в почту, чтобы проверить последние сообщения Старка. Было очевидно, что тот искал информацию о «генеральном плане» Брока или типа того, ну удачи ему в этом, потому что плана у Брока не было. Он делал то же, что делал всегда: бегал, пока не попадется.  
  
Они с Джеком по большей части держались подальше от крупных преступлений. В нынешних обстоятельствах не хотелось привлекать к себе внимания, если только это не было абсолютно необходимо — только не когда общественность настроена держать всех «особо одарённых» под контролем. Спасибо Капитану Америке. Брок рассказал об этом Старку — то есть уже Тони — но не был уверен, что это что-то меняет. Скажи ему кто-то подобное, он бы вот точно не поверил.  
  
Однако Брок не был преступником от большой любви к преступному образу жизни. Конечно, кое-что ему в этом нравилось, но были и недостатки. Он не любил принимать решения на основании ограничений закона, но вечно подвергался преследованиям со стороны властей. Им с Джеком постоянно приходилось друг друга прикрывать. Тем не менее, на неправильной стороне закона было гораздо проще заработать хорошие деньги, чем на правой стороне. И их средства начали истощаться.  
  
— Нашёл что-нибудь многообещающее? — спросил он Джека, заглядывая через плечо и щурясь в монитор.  
  
После Лагоса Джек категорически запретил ему выбирать, за какую работу браться. Сказал, что, вообще-то, хочет, чтобы они оба выжили. Брок не возражал, хотя бы потому, что у Джека была чуйка на дела, за которые хорошо платили, и при этом не нужно было слишком напрягаться или светиться. К сожалению, что бы Джек ни увидел на экране — ему это не нравилось.  
  
— Выбирать не из чего, — раздраженно проворчал он.  
  
Брок бросил на него острый взгляд. Они с Джеком были уже сто лет знакомы, он знал парня лучше, чем родная мать. Джек был первоклассным актером, без сомнения, но Брок знал все его уловки, точно так же, как Джек знал все его.  
  
— Что ты нашёл? — потребовал он ответа.  
  
Броку не нравилось, что Джек может пытаться что-то скрыть от него. На него не похоже. Подозрения только усилились, когда Джек смерил его долгим, оценивающим взглядом.  
  
— Мы за это не возьмёмся.  
  
Брок нахмурился, зная, что ожоги придают ему ещё более угрожающий вид, и рявкнул:  
  
— Что ты нашёл?  
  
У него потеплело на душе от того, что Джек не спеша обдумал все варианты, прежде чем уступить. Он действительно был лучшим другом, которого Брок мог просить у мира. Кто угодно другой разозлился бы. Кроме, разве что, Тони. Тони бы, скорее всего, принялся угрожать в ответ.  
  
— Кто-то повесил заказ по складу Stark Industries. Ничего особенного, просто быстрая работа на заводе в Алабаме, недалеко от Талладеги.  
  
Внезапный порыв гнева и раздражения застал Брока врасплох.  
  
— Когда это появилось? — прорычал он.  
  
Джек понимающе — и осуждающе — посмотрел на него, прежде чем перейти к другой вкладке.  
  
— Похоже, всего пару часов назад. Странно, что пока никто не взялся. Это ж послеобеденная прогулка.  
  
Брок фыркнул, несмотря на бушующее внутри пламя.  
  
— Это Старк Индастриз. Я бы лучше ворвался в штаб-квартиру Мстителей. Кто заказчик?  
  
Джек пожал плечами.  
  
— Тут не сказано.  
  
— Так узнай.  
  
На секунду Брок задумался, не стоит ли нанести визит конкурентке Тони, которая заказала нападение на склад. Сансет Бэйн. Имечко как у порнозвезды. О, Броку бы это даже понравилось. Но… выполнение контракта могло бы фактически превратить невысказанное суждение Джека о нем в суждение устное, и это действительно не стоило усилий. Поэтому вместо этого он собрал все компрометирующие доказательства, которые Джек нашёл в пакете, и отправил его Тони по электронной почте.  
  
  
_  
**От:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**К:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**Тема:** Думаю, тебя может заинтересовать  
  
Я с нетерпением жду некоторых взрывов.   
  
**Приложение:** SunsetBitch.pdf  
  
  
**От:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**К:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**Тема:** RE: Думаю, тебя может заинтересовать  
  
Прости, что разочаровал. Я передал это властям. Надеюсь, вашего утешительного приза достаточно.  
  
  
**От:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**К:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**Тема:** RE: Думаю, тебя может заинтересовать  
  
Пятница говорит, что я должен сказать спасибо словами, так что … спасибо.  
_  
  
  
— Брок? — Он хмыкнул, чтобы показать, что услышал. Жарить яйца на радиаторе было деликатной задачей, и он не собирался отвлекаться, когда дело шло к концу. — Брок, серьёзно, — настаивал Джек, — что это за хрень? Что ты натворил?  
  
Брок повернулся, собираясь огрызнуться, но Джек сунул ему в лицо последний из украденных ноутбуков. Он резко дёрнулся, чтобы схватить ноут, пока тот не упал на пол, и подавился словами, увидев, что на экране.  
  
— Что? — прохрипел он, приходя в себя. — Как, блядь, пятьсот тысяч долларов попали на наш счет?!  
  
Яйца сгорели.  
  
  
_  
**От:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**К:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**Тема:** RE: RE: Думаю, тебя может заинтересовать  
  
— Что за ебаная херня?!  
  
  
**От:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**К:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**Тема:** RE: RE: RE: Думаю, тебя может заинтересовать  
  
Пятьсот тысяч — ничто по сравнению с тем, что бы я потерял, наложи Бэйн лапы на эту технику. Кроме того, мне было весьма радостно видеть, что оранжевый ей совершенно не идёт. Я твой должник, Рамлоу. В рамках закона.  
  
  
**От:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**К:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**Тема:** RE: RE: RE: RE: Думаю, тебя может заинтересовать  
  
Зови меня Брок.  
_  
  
  
Будь оно всё проклято, но зная, что он сделал Тони счастливым, Брок чувствовал то, чего не хотел чувствовать. Джек видел, что это приводило его в совершенно ужасное настроение. Конечно, это не помешало ему захотеть повторения. Деньги, которые прислал Тони, на некоторое время помогли, но уже скоро им снова понадобилась наличность. Жить в бегах было дорого. (Брок задумался, как Роджерс-то выкручивался?)  
  
В стиле Робина Гуда они крали у богатых и злых и… Ну, может, не совсем в стиле, ведь украденное они оставляли себе, стараясь при этом не заступать за границу серой зоны. То есть больше никаких краж оружия массового уничтожения, чтобы продать его по самой высокой цене. Честно говоря, работы прибавилось, и Брок сомневался, что Тони заметил его старания, но чувствовал, что постараться стоило.  
  
Хотя то, что Джек остался с ним, немного удивляло. Конечно, Джек был хорошим другом. Лучшим, чем заслужил Брок. Ужасный человек для всего остального мира, но хороший друг. Брок ценил это больше, чем мог выразить словами. Главным образом потому, что у Брока бы язык не повернулся произнести такую слащавую чушь. Он скорее сдохнет с радостью, чем единственное такое высказывание когда-либо коснется его губ.  
  
Но подумать он всё же мог.  
  


***

  
Это тянулось месяцами. Броку следовало бы опасаться того, что со времени похищения Тони прошло уже больше года, а он всё ещё был привязан к нему. Всё это время они обмениваться электронными письмами, и всё же… Это не должно было так разрастись. Да это просто издевательство!  
  
— Знаешь, — протянул Джек особо осуждающим образом, — говорят, что чем дольше ты сохраняешь свои чувства к кому-то в секрете, тем сильнее они становятся.  
  
Как жаль, что они были на лестнице, когда он сказал это, а Брок был настолько неуклюжим, что cтолкнул Джека с неё. Джек хихикал, когда достиг площадки, так что вряд ли сильно поранился. Ужасный друг.  
  


***

  
_  
**От:** youknowwhoiam@starkindustries.com  
**К:** sunshineandrainbows@gmail.com  
**Тема:** СРОЧНО: Пожалуйста, ответь  
  
Тут проблемка. Ты мне нужен, если хочешь. Позвони мне.  
_  
  
  
Брок должен был знать, что с инопланетянами после битвы при Нью-Йорке не покончили. В Лондоне случился инцидент с Тором. Разобрались, но он был уверен, что это ещё не конец. Всё ещё. Чертовы инопланетяне. Чертовы Читаури. И на этот раз они пришли с новым лидером.  
  
Тони предлагал им амнистию, если они тоже помогут в битве. И ему, и Джеку. С одобрения ООН и всё такое. Новая жизнь. Если бы они захотели.  
  
Брок не был уверен, что именно так, но вообще жить — хотел. И что-то подсказывало ему, что этот парень, Танос, в живых хоть кого-то оставлять не собирается.  
  
Это стоило того, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Роджера, когда Брок спас ему жизнь на поле боя. Джек будет его годами дразнить, что он не дал самодовольному ублюдку сдохнуть.  
  
Но это стоило того. Того, как улыбнулся ему Тони, передавая документы об амнистии. Лично.


End file.
